


The Hunter and The Witch

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Dealing with vampires is one thing but a witch is something else, just take it from Simon.





	The Hunter and The Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DraceDomino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/gifts).



It was dark, too dark for Simon to see unless he got a torch to see. Grabbing a nearby torch which is against a wall, there is occasionally strikes of lighting outside the castle. He heard about witches before since his childhood. He had deal with them before along with vampires, ghouls, demons and succubus. But never deal with one this strong before.

Then he swore he saw someone or something, first it was one then there were many, there were a hybrid of goblins and demons!

"Quick! TIED HIM DOWN OR HE WILL ESCAPE!" yelled one of them to the others, right before Simon could attack them, he was bound with rope at the ankles which causes him to fall on his side with a thud which echoes through the halls, then before he can yell out, his mouth was gagged so he won't scream.

"What is going on here?" Called out a feminine voice, then the witch appear, yet she look at her minion, Simon struggled against his bounds even when the witch towered over him, then a smirk appeared on her lips. "He seem to be useless. After all, he is a hunter."

* * *

TThe dungeon was very dark

 


End file.
